Dog and Fox Clouds and leaves
by WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: Warning!: Crack pairings! All the genin at lucky ramen friday? Though I don't say anything about it Sasuke and Sakura are there too. 0 Kiba X Naruto and Shikamaru X Rock Lee oneshot.


Kiba's pov 

It was lucky ramen friday, the friday where all the genin went to ichiraku ramen and had an eating contest. I'm walking there with Akamaru. But this time I have a plan... I couldn't help smirking. All of this had to be perfect. The part of getting Naruto to stop eating for more then three secounds so he wouldn't choke was going to be difficult. " So Akamaru you think it will work? " " It's strange. " " What the hell do you know?! " He snorted unhappily. " I never said I wouldn't help, I just think it's odd. " He just can't understand. " Thank you Akamaru. " " Yeah yeah, lets just get this over with. "

Naruto's pov

I was at my apartment running around like a crazy person while Shikamaru watched with an amused expression. " I have to wair my best outfit! And my hair has to be perfect! Ohmigawd! What if stuff gets stuck in my teeth?! What if I say somthing stupid?! What if-?! " " Ya know you must be the most troublesome guy I know?! Geez, just chill...you sound like a girl for gods sakes. " I saw him shudder and start to mummble things about ' Troublesome girls '. " I do not act like a girl Shikamaru! Take it back! " " Or what? You'll hit me with your purse? " The sarcasm in his voice driped like acid. " Dude, you're GAY, Don't even go there. --0 " His cheeks lit up. " Sh-shut up. I still can't believe I actually told you about that! " I shrugged. " I could kindda tell, but when you told me you like Lee...that was...yeah. " " Hey, I'm offended! " I rolled my eyes. " You know what I mean. " He sighed. " Yeah. The same thing happened to me when you said you were bi and liked Kiba. " I felt my face heat up. " Aw, hush up. " He smirked and started for the door. " Where are you going?! " " Come on Naruto, lets go already! " " W-wait up! "

Lee's pov

I was at Tenten's home. " Are you sure Tenten? You know I want to look good, but I do not want to overdo it. " " Lee don't worry, you look great! " " Thank you for helping me Tenten. I am sure I would look like a fool if you had not helped me. " She waved me off. " Nah, you would have done fine. " " I'm not so sure of that. I am glad you are also going today. " " Huh? " I blushed. " Shikamaru is going to be there... " She giggled. " It's not funny Tenten! " " You just can't see it through my eyes. ...you and Shikamaru? Soo HOT? " (Tenten is a yaoi fangirl?! OMG. ) " Te-Tenten! " My face felt like it was on fire. She busted out laughing.  
" Come on Lee. Ramen time! " " Okay. " She grabed my arm and started draging me to ichiraku's.

ff Kiba's pov

I sighed. Akamaru and I were the first here. This'll make me look despret. Crap. " Kiba! Hey! " Ah! " N-Naruto. Shikamaru. Hi. " " Tenten slow down, you're going to pull my arm out of socket! " Lee looked figity as Tenten stopped running. " Uh, hiya guys. "

Tenten's pov

Oh my god! There's so much yaoi right now I could drink it up like fresh tea! I knew it was a good idea to bring my camera! I pulled it out with lightnig quick speed and took pictures of the two sets of boys. SQUEEEE!!! I love it! I felt someone pat my head. " Really Tenten do you have to do that? " " Don't be such a stick in the mud Neji! " I took a picture of him. " Tenten if you weren't my girlfriend I'm pretty sure I'd kill you sometimes. " I gasped. " MEANIE! " " Choji! Ino! " Shikamru greeted his teammates. I smiled as I took a picture of them as well. " You two are just so cute together you know that? " Before they had a chance to anwser Shino and Hinata showed up. " S-she's r-right. " They were shyly holding hands. " AWW? " CLICK. Neji had a dozen anger-marks. " Tenten...! " " MEEP! Okay, okay no more pictures! "

ff Shikamaru's pov

All the extra chairs had been pulled out for the mob that had practicly attacked the ramen shop. I glanced over at Lee who was deep in thought. " Lee? You okay? " He seemed to snap out of it. " Huh? " I couldn't help but blush. " Um. I-uhhh... " " Shikamaru...lets take a walk. "  
0.o What?! Oh my god what do I do?! Think Shikamaru! " Okay. " We got up and walked about five minutes before Lee said anything. " Shikamaru have you ever thought a man looked...good? " I raised an eyebrow. " You mean hot? " He blushed and nodded slightly. This is it...JUST SAY IT!!! " I think you are. " Before I even knew what was going on he glomped me. " Oh thank goodness! This is wonderful! Truely a dream come true! " I couldn't help but sweatdrop as I blushed. " So...we're together then...? " He got wide-eyed. " You mean boyfriends?! REALLY?! " " Yeah. " " Oh my gosh! When I get home I've got to tell gai-sensei! This is...YES! Ah, I've never felt so youthful! " He did his goofy little pose. I pulled him close. " Hey, did I forget to tell you how sexy I think you look when you do that? " I kissed him softly. (Awww.)

Naruto's pov

" Hey, where did Shikamaru and bushy-brow go? " Kiba looked over. " Who cares? " " Well I d- " I didn't get a chance to finish because Akamaru spilled my ramen all over me. " YIPE! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!!!! " Kiba jumpped up. " Hold still! " He pushed me and I fell into the allyway beside the shop. " OUCH! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?! " He chuckled and staddeled me. I could feel my face turn beet red. " K-kiba? " " Mmm. I had to get you out of sight of those annoying people so I could have you all to myself. " He leaned down and started licking my neck sending a shivers down my spine. " Ah! HAHAHA D-don't! T-that HAHA tickles! " He lifted his head up and smirked. " Then how about this? " He crashed his lips on mine. He licked at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. Our tounges started playing and I ran my fingers through his hair. After a minute he pulled back. " Naruto? " " Yeah? " " Will you be my boyfriend? " " Uh-huh. " I started to kiss him again. A flash of light and a clicking sound ruined the moment. " Oh my gawd Neji I have got to make doubles of that one! That was sooo HOT? " " Tenten how many times have I told you not to spy on the queers?! " Kiba jumped up pulling me with him. " WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!! " I tugged at his sleeve. " Ignore them...and kiss me. " A tint of pink apeared on his face as I pressed my lips to his. " SQUEEEE? " CLICK. " THAT'S IT! " Kiba leeped at Tenten. " GIMME THAT DANM CAMERA!!! " I stepped out of the ally to see Lee and Shikamaru. " So Shikamaru...? " Shikamaru smirked. " Me and Lee are going out. " I smiled. " That's wonderful! " Lee smiled. " Yes it is! I'm so happy! " Shikamaru blushed. " So what's up with Kiba anyway? " " Tenten took pictures of us kissing so now he's trying to rip her throught out. " Lee got a mean look. " Heh...hey Tenten! " As she glanced over Lee pulled Shikamaru into a kiss. " OHMIGAWD? " The flash went off and Shikamaru yelped, running after Tenten. " NOOOOO! " Lee and I smiled at eachother and started to giggle. He did his nice guy pose. " Well...this was one amazing day. " " Believe it! "


End file.
